


Experimental Kisses

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Confusion, Curiosity, Kissing, M/M, Minhoe, Multi, OnHo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Teasing, jongho, jongtae - Freeform, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Minho gets curious and decides to play a little game with the members.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a fan account from Minho’s b-day where he admitted that, as a game, he randomly pressed Shinee members against the wall in the dorm pretending to kiss them. He specified that he did this mostly to Key because his reactions were “the best”. I always found that interesting, so this fanfic had to happen eventually lol. Enjoy ^^

Raindrops clashed against the windowpane softly and rhythmically in a way that could lull anyone to sleep after a few minutes of listening. Jinki loved that sound and the calm it brought over Seoul. silencing the whole city under hazy gray clouds. It was a dreary day, but perfect nonetheless.

Given his lax state, of course he didn’t see it coming.

Jinki sat his book down on the end table, stretching all his heavy limbs after pulling himself off the sofa. The dorm was mostly quiet except for a few sounds. The pattering rain hitting the balcony. Water pounding lightly onto porcelain as one of his dormmates showered. The whistle of the tea kettle he set to boil. He followed the third towards the hallway, but upon turning the corner was taken aback by the sudden feeling of hands grabbing him.

He let out a startled noise and clenched his eyes shut when his back hit the wall, then quickly opened them to see the perpetrator. A cheeky grin and large expressive eyes greeted him. Minho chuckled at his hyung’s bewildered expression. Jinki blinked twice. Then after his initial 30 seconds of shock, he let out a relieved sigh, relaxing under the pressure of Minho’s hands pressing into his biceps.

“You actually surprised me a bit this time.” He chuckled, smiling warmly.

“Yea, but I can’t really enjoy it.” Minho complained. “Hyung, you’re not good at being surprised.”

Jinki chuckled and tilted his head, his lips forming a mischievous grin.

“Are you gonna do it this time?” He taunted playfully.

Minho huffed and backed off of him. Jinki rubbed his arms then rolled his shoulders back and forth to relieve the tension as Minho turned to walk away.

“Giving up?” Jinki teased.

“You’re no fun Hyung.” Minho bellowed back before disappearing into the living room. Jinki shook his head and laughed softly, shrugging off the encounter then went to get his tea.

…

The air was thick, intensifying the heat and strengthening the fruity scent coming off Jonghyun’s body. Always having to rush from the studio, to practice, and finally being relieved of his two weeks of writer’s block gave him very little time to actually relax. On this rare day off, he was finally able to fully enjoy a lengthy shower. It felt nice to throw his head back as the hot spray hit his face and rolled down his body, slipping in-between the muscles he so carefully sculpted. He wouldn’t trade fleeting moments like this for anything else in the world.

Once he was done he turned off the water. He then took a deep breath, savoring the rich fragrance filling the room as he stepped out of the tub. The bathroom became a sauna after filling up with heat and condensation. He strolled across the room and swiped a veiny hand across the foggy mirror, revealing his own glistening reflection.

“ _Nal wihan norae.“_ He sang, the familiar melody of “Orgel” flowing through his head full of damp hair. He checked his face for prickling facial hair, brushed his teeth and deodorized. He’d taken his sweet time and surely the others were waiting impatiently for a turn, so he made quick work of this process.  Still singing to himself,  he strutted out into the hall in nothing but his long towel wrapped tightly around his waist.

“ _Namanui mellodibo-“_

The wind was knocked out of him before he could sing another word. His back hit the wall and two big hands pressed over either side of his head. He gasped and looked up, his eyes meeting Minho’s as his annoyingly taller dongsaeng stared down at him. Jonghyun clutched his chest as if gripping his heart and gaped at him.

“Minho-yah.” He gasped. “I almost died.”

“But you didn’t.” sassed Minho. His smile widened and the distance between them closed as he brought his face closer, his eyes sagging and his voice dropping to a deep whisper. “You smell nice, Hyung.”

Irked by Minho’s bold behavior, knowing full well that this was one of his strange little games; a nerve popped in Jonghyun’s head. The fact that the younger was literally towering over him drove him over the edge.

Minho stumbled back when Jonghyun suddenly pushed himself off the wall. Before he knew it he was fumbling into the wall behind him, with Jonghyun quickly closing the distance.  Stunned, he gawked at his hyung stupidly as he mimicked his actions, trapping him in a reversed situation. With hooded eyes Jonghyun snuck his face into the crook of his neck. Minho shivered and a shaky gasp escaped him when he felt a moist tongue and velvet lips pecking his skin from the base of his neck up to his earlobe.

“You sure you wanna play this game with me, Choi?” The writer dared huskily, dragging out the words to fan his ear with his breath.

Jonghyun pulled back enough to glance at his face, unable to fight the grin that graced his lips upon seeing the rapper’s flustered expression. Minho laughed awkwardly to lighten the tension. Ignoring the lingering sensation of the singer’s lips on his skin, he gathered the nerve to knock his hands away, successfully worming his way out of their position.

“N-no. I’m good.” He replied quickly and scurried back into the living room. Jonghyun folded his arms and smirked, feeling rather accomplished that he was able to knock the statuesque dork down to size in one way or another. He commenced with humming the rest of the song and confidently strutted towards his bedroom.

…

Taemin danced happily in his seat at the kitchen table, savoring his share of the beef stew Kibum made for the household. Others ate hastily and disappeared to different places throughout the dorm some time ago, with the exception of their mother hen who had gone on a beer run. Jinki smiled fondly watching him eat like an excited kid, while finishing off his own bowl of the divine brew. After washing his dishes, he fixed himself a cup of jasmine tea and retreated back to the living room to enjoy his drink and literature.

After licking the bowl clean Taemin neglected his dishes in the sink. Full and happy, all he wanted now was to take a quick shower and snuggle up to Jonghyun. Since he took his time on his meal he hoped that Jonghyun would finally be done showering. When he entered the hallway it was warm and smelled like citrus. He stiffened a little, knowing that the sweet scent would still be clinging to Jonghyun’s body as he stretched across his mattress probably wearing next to nothing. He wondered if he would be able to gather his clothes and escape to the bathroom without stopping to stare, knowing that Jonghyun was just a few feet across the room in all that steamy sculpted glory.

Minho emerged from the living room and glanced in his direction.

“Hyung.” Taemin smiled as he walked towards him. His smile faded when the older man rushed into him and backed him against the wall. Taemin stared blankly as Minho slapped his hands hard on the wall just above his shoulders. When his eyes drifted closed and he moved towards him, the maknae snorted. Minho paused and opened his eyes. The pretty dancer slipped his arms around his shoulders and pecked his cheek.

“He just went to the store Hyung” He smirked up at him, implicating what to him seemed obvious. “He’ll be right back.”

“I-It’s not like that.” Minho defended, claiming his presumption as truth without even realizing it. “I’m playing around with everyone, not just him.”

“Right.” Taemin slowly nodded, obviously not believing him. He gingerly smacked the cheek he kissed twice then slipped away. Without looking back he left him just like that, snickering before disappearing into his and Jonghyun’s shared bedroom.

Minho hung his head and let out a frustrated sigh. Jinki’s passiveness, Jonghyun’s rashness and Taemin’s bluntness directly challenged his denial. He wasn’t just playing around. He wasn’t just curious. He wanted a reaction; _Kibum’s_ reaction. That and so much more. This silly little game he started, he’d lost the moment they locked eyes. The others laughed, humored him, and even offered to indulge him, but all the while never once took him seriously. But who was he kidding with this charade? Clearly, only himself.

…

By the time Kibum came home, Taemin had taken his shower and was cuddled up under Jonghyun, frolicking with him beneath the sheets in the darkness of their room. Jinki was stretched across his own bed snoring, happily defeated after his tea expanded the food in his stomach. Minho was hunched over with a controller in hand, busying himself with some insignificant video game.

“Wah, it really came down out there.” Kibum complained as he entered the dorm. He set the dripping plastic bags onto the floor then took off his wet shoes and jacket. They rustled when he picked them back up and he sighed happily as he slid his feet into his warm plush pink slippers.

Thoughtlessly, Minho’s eyes tore away from the TV to look at him. Either he forgot his umbrella or completely underestimated the weather. His hair was drenched, dyed a darker shade of blonde by the downpour. Rain dripped from the tips and rolled down his cheeks off his chin. Minho watched as if in slow motion as he brought a hand up and smoothed his bangs back over his head. Without taking notice of Minho’s lingering stare, Kibum approached him and glanced at the TV.

“Hey.” He said in a daze.

“Hey.” Key replied staring at the game. When he erupted into laughter Minho turned in time to witness the devastating blow that depleted the rest of his character’s HP.

“I thought you were good at games. You suck.” He mocked. Minho gaped at the screen as it faded to black and white bold letters told him that his character was dead.

Kibum chuckled low and deep, the sound sending an unexpected shiver down his spine. Minho hated his taunting, a fact that Kibum was well aware of. Usually he’d be fuming, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the game, even after playing for an hour. The lingering goosebumps dotting his skin after what Jonghyun had done to him. The muffled groaning he heard when he walked down the hall pass his room. The hush of the rain hitting the windowpane. A culmination of things made his skin tingle, and now that Kibum was home his anxiety doubled. It became a force that pushed his focus away from the TV screen and was pulling his eyes towards Kibum’s lips.

Kibum lifted the bags of beer towards Minho and grinned devilishly.  

“Wanna drown your sorrows? Maybe you should.”

Key cackled, lazily dragging his feet as he sauntered down the hallway. Minho turned off the gaming console and listened to the rustling of the bags. He wondered what would happen if he snuck up on him now. Aluminum cans crashing to the floor. His body shuddering from the surprise. What would it feel like, to have him jolt against him? Frail, damp and quivering like a leaf caught in the storm. If this was simple curiosity, over-sensitivity or untamed attraction; he didn’t know. Perhaps one last little game could help him find out.

Kibum was standing at the counter when he found him in the kitchen, carefully taking each individual can out of the bags. Minho walked steadily towards him, his eyes trailing from the damp hair on the back of his neck down to the curve of his back. Key shrieked when he felt hands on his hips, dropping a can of beer in the sink in the process. He whirled around, all too soon meeting Minho’s fixed gaze inches away from his face.

“Y-ya!” Kibum exclaimed in a failed angry tone. “What’s with you?”

Minho said nothing as his gaze drifted from Kibum’s brown eyes down to the sheen of his wet lips. His breath hitched, imagining the taste of rain on them, yearning to warm his pale chilled skin. He reminded himself again that this was just a game. An experiment that tested the boundaries of their friendship. An attempt to dull the lines between cordial and intimate. But he could see those blurry lines fading into oblivion, losing the distinction between playful teasing and burning desire. The desire to touch and truly taste him. To knock the rest of the cans away without a care of where they’d land. To set him on top of the counter, not caring who walked in as his body and mind became filled with nothing but Kibum.  

A light rosy color came to Kibum’s cheeks, deepening as Minho leaned into him. He was frozen, sandwiched between Minho and the counter. Trapped between apprehension and excitement. Minho played these funny little games a lot, and every time it pissed him off more. Not just because it shocked the shit out of him when he did it on impulse, but because every time their breaths intermingled he found himself waiting impatiently for him to cross that line. Stopping him would be denying himself the hope that it actually meant something. It meant denying the heat building between them. That same scorching heat he was feeling as Minho inched closer and closer by the second.   

But as usual; Minho stopped himself. He drew back and his eyes veered away. The grip he had on Kibum’s waist loosened and he started to slip away. And so, the cycle threatened to continue. Minho would laugh off the tension, chalk it up as a joke. Claim he did the same to the others. Deny that he felt static between them. Kibum felt a knot form in his throat, the impending rejection threatening to choke him. He swallowed it and wrapped his arms around Minho’s shoulders before he could retreat. No way would he tolerate it anymore, being strung along like a yo-yo. Right here, right now, he would demand the truth that he deserved.

Minho’s eyes widened when he felt the soft press of Kibum’s lips. For a moment, he didn’t know what to think or do, but quickly abandoned the need for those answers and melted in the touch. He brought a hand up to Kibum’s face, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb while his palm cupped his chin. His eyes fluttered closed as he parted his lips, humming into Key’s mouth as he felt delicate hands sprawl across his shoulder-blades. Their bodies went slack against each other as the languid  kiss deepened, their heads turning in opposite ways as eager tongues teased and swirled together.

Kibum’s lips really did taste like rain. Bitter and salty. Natural and refreshing. Soft and supple like fresh peach slices, made juicier by the moisture that clung to them. Minho forgot himself, only focusing on his urge to feel more. When Key felt him press hard into his pelvis, he broke the kiss and shoved him. Minho fumbled back but caught himself with one step, panting as he stared at his disheveled friend.  

“There.” huffed Kibum. “You got what you wanted. Now you can leave me alone.”

Kibum’s words seared a hole through Minho’s chest. Alcohol in an open wound, burning and throbbing with every beat of his heart. In all honesty, he probably deserved all the anger and spite the he could throw at him. In his curiosity and impulsiveness, he never stopped to think about the other’s feelings. His confusion hurt them both, just as Kibum’s words were doing now.

Key turned and stared down at the beer cans. The pain that flashed in Minho’s eyes was more than he could bare. He had purposefully laced the words with all his frustration. He wanted them to sting, so that Minho could finally understand the pain all his frivolous teasing was causing. But now he could taste the venom, dripping from the tip of his tongue. He felt his chest constrict as the toxin eased its way into Minho’s heart as if it were his own. It was threatening to kill them both. He suddenly felt claustrophobic, as if the small dormitory kitchen shrank tenfold. It was suffocating and he needed to get out

Minho watched helplessly as Key stepped away from the counter and stormed pass him without meeting his eyes. Like a silk thread fluttering in the wind, he was slipping away, twisting in the current. Minho spun in Key’s direction and raised his hand, but it stopped in mid-air.  He wanted so bad to grab him, spin him around and hold him tightly in his arms. But did he have the right after what he’d done to him? Least likely, but Kibum’s footsteps were echoing in his head. Every soft glide of his slippers, rippling, shaking his core. It felt like the last time he would face his back like this, the end of a game he should have never played.

But then, Kibum stopped in his tracks. Minho froze, fearing what would come next. He turned back around, with tears standing at the corners of his furious eyes.

“I’m not an athlete like you Minho; I don’t play games.” He said coldly. “Let this be a lesson to you. I don’t have time for it. My heart can’t take it anymore. I can’t.”

“Kibummie.” Minho interrupted desperately, taking a careful step forward. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I just…I-”

“Just don’t.” Kibum begged, his expression pained. “While I’m still able to remain your friend, don’t play with me like this anymore. If you’re gonna come at me, do it for real. If not, then just leave me alone.”

For the second time, Minho watched him walk away. After what he said, this time felt permanent. He suddenly found himself standing alone in the kitchen, the menacing ticking of the wall clock his only company. Now the painful possibility that even their friendship suffered at the hands of his recklessness weighed heavily on his guilt-ridden mind. He had a decision to make. Stay and stop. Return back to the friendship they’d been patching up over the last year or so and mend it once again. Or pursue him, throw caution to the wind, and surrender to the possibility that his body was acting on his heart’s desires.

…

The clock ticked continuously, slow and haunting, as Minho stared through the empty doorway and the hallway light clicked off. His feet moved before he could gather his thoughts. His mind a vortex of pain, desperation and cravings he could no longer deny. He chased the light of the bathroom as it narrowed and became a slit in the darkness. He fumbled towards the door and stopped it from closing. Kibum glared through the crack, startled by the bang of his large hands ceasing its movement. Before he could protest, Minho had pushed his way inside the bathroom and was standing before him once again.  Kibum rolled his eyes and huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

“What did I tell you a minute ago?”

“I know.” Minho panted stepping towards him.

“So you know…that this-“

“I know.”

Minho slipped an arm around his waist. He pulled Kibum into his chest and slipped his free hand to the back of his neck. Kibum licked his lips, sliding his hands to the sides of Minho’s neck, his eyes fluttering closed as Minho leaned down for the kiss they both were yearning for. It was uncontrolled. Sloppy, wet and impatient. Kibum pushed Minho, whose back slammed the door shut just before he gripped his shirt, pulling him down for another.    

It was clear that the shorter singer wanted to restate what he said with his body, driving home another message in the process. This is what you came for, and there is no backing down. But how could he walk away now, with hot lips on his skin and a hand slipping into his jeans. He shuddered, releasing a shaky breath.

“ _This_ is what you want?” Kibum husked against his ear, nibbling at the lobe.

A breathless “yes” escaped Minho’s lips and his eyes drifted shut. He bit his bottom lip and stood rigid, trying to steady himself as Kibum gripped his base firmly. He cursed himself for what he was about to do. But as much as he loved the warm tightness of Kibum’s hand wrapped around him, the fear of once again ruining what they had due to an impulsive decision scared him more. Minho’s body protested, pulsing with need when he pulled Kibum’s hand out of his pants. His delicate features contorted in confusion as Minho rested his hands on his shoulders and stared into his eyes.        

“I want _everything_.” Minho proclaimed. “But I can’t do this until you’re completely sure. I mean it when I say I want you, _all_ of you. Until you believe me we shouldn’t rush into this. So, Kibummie, can we start over?”

Kibum sighed heavily but smiled. Relief washed over him, knowing that Minho was willing to start building a relationship with him on such an honest foundation. Of course, now that he was horny as hell and had developed a migraine, on top of feeling disgusting after getting caught in the rain; he couldn’t forgive him so easily.

“Minho.” He seethed. “I hate you.”

“I know.” Minho smiled stupidly. “I love you too.”

Key shoved him hard against the door and his arms flew out to his sides. He had no time to register his surprise before Kibum cupped his face and pulled him into a heated kiss. Roughly, Kibum worked his mouth open, slipping his tongue in once he had access. Minho groaned around it, his own tongue subdued as Key’s probed him. He trembled uncontrollably, his hands planted flat on the door as Key’s hands sprawled across his chest, keeping him in place as he kissed him hungrily. The ache that never faded only worsened as his erection grew and made his jeans feel tighter. He was fully erect and raging., As much as he wanted to hold fast to his promise, this kiss made him lose the will to walk out of the bathroom entirely.

Key moaned and sucked his bottom lip, tugging on it softly and slowly as he pulled away from the kiss, He dragged his fingernails down Minho’s chest as he backed away. leaving him gasping in his wake. Minho’s knees buckled and he slid down the door a little as his heart pounded chaotically in his chest. Key chuckled, and this time the sound went straight from his ears to his dick. He shuddered, and without ever meaning to do so, came in his boxers. He lurched forward with his eyes closed and mouth hanging open, his legs quivering as a wet spot formed at the front of his jeans.

“You’re right, Minho.” Kibum grinned devilishly. “You definitely can’t handle that right now. Maybe we should stick to playing this little kissing game of yours. Hm? Or, are you finally done with that nonsense too?”

“Yeah.” Minho panted.

“Good. I guess I can give you a chance then. Now, could you get out please? I need to shower.”

Minho silently obeyed, haggardly dragging himself out into the hall, pulling the bathroom shut behind him. He slumped against the door, collapsing to a seated position in the darkness. He heard another door open, and a second later light filled the space. He gazed up drowsily, meeting the eyes of a groggy Jinki.

“Bathroom?” He asked simply, pointing behind him.

“Kibum is in there.” Minho informed him.

Jinki quirked an eyebrow, noting his flushed face and the exhaustion in his voice.

“What happened to you?”

Minho tilted his head back, resting it against the door as he laughed dryly.

“I finally lost.”

Jinki scratched his head for a few moments, then the pieces fell together.

“Ah. Game Over?” He asked in rough English.

“Game Over.” Minho repeated haplessly.

Jinki smiled down at him before leaving. Minho closed his eyes and sighed heavily, knowing now that he was finally beat at his own game. Sitting like a frog in the hallway, his body sensitive all over after the victor claimed his spoils, there was nothing more the competitive rapper would rather feel than completely and utterly defeated.

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Dibi dibi dibs. My name is MinHOOOEEE lmfao XD. It took way longer than I intended to write this but aaaaye: it’s done lol. My writer’s block has been absolutely brutal. Plus anxiety, depression and life happened so yea…that stuff certainly didn’t help >_>. But anyway, I needed at least one of my Minkeys to happen. I’ve got a few more fics that I hope will join this one as complete. Hoping!!! I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Leave comments if you wish. Thanks for reading ^o^


End file.
